Belthazor
First appearance "Once Upon a Time" Last appearance "Black as Cole" Statistics Name Belthazor Status Vanquished Aliases The Demonic Soldier of Fortune Classification Upper-Level Demon Affiliation Cole Turner, The Triad, The Source, The Brotherhood of the Thorn, Raynor Notable relatives''Benjamin Coleridge Turner (father) Elizabeth Turner (mother) ''Notable powers At full strength, his powers are: * Fireballs * Energy balls * Shimmering * Telekinesis * Superhuman Strength Portrayed by Michael Bailey Smith Belthazor is a fictional character in the TV series Charmed. Character's background A dual human/demon being sent by The Triad to kill the Halliwell sisters, Belthazor was the original demonic side of Cole Turner. Belthazor also despised Cole Turner, for what he considered Cole's "weakness", and suppressed Cole for a century. When in demon form, Belthazor was extremely large and muscular, with red skin covered in black tribal markings. Though able to change form at will, he had difficulty retaining his human form if injured. It is unclear what breed of demon Belthazor actually is. But the demon Sykes from the episode "Black As Cole" was of the same breed, as may have also been The Source. Belthazor was considered one of the deadliest demons, known as a demonic soldier of fortune for at least a century, and as one of The Source's upper circle, until turning to good, as the human Cole suppressed and controlled him, for love of Phoebe Halliwell. Belthazor possessed great strength, the ability to cast deadly energy balls which he could charge up, making them bigger and deadlier, adjusting, and the power to shimmer. He was able to detect the presence of a Whitelighter by touch, and had psychic senses capable of identifying human murderers and tracking shimmers through alternate planes of existence. Belthazor was also gifted with, pyrokinesis, telekinesis and the ability to remotely transport and/or hide objects, but these powers were limited for a time, when - after he was possessed by Andras, the Demon of Rage and attacked all three sisters - he was then wounded by Piper slicing a large chunk of his flesh from his side, with a blessed athame. The Triad then summoned him magically, and stated that they would kill him. He betrayed The Triad for the love of Phoebe Halliwell, killing them. The Book of Shadows originally states that there is no way to vanquish Belthazor; Prue Halliwell came up with a Belthazor vanquishing potion, which required some of his flesh to work, which was later recorded in The Book of Shadows. Some of Belthazor's demonic abilities were tied to his inherent evil nature and by turning to good and loving Phoebe he weakened them. His shimmering ability was unaffected, as was his power to cast energy balls, but his adjusting ability suffered greatly, at times leaving him completely open to freezing by molecular immobilization. Belthazor had murdered hundreds of innocents and witches, without conscience or remorse, earning infamy enough to gain an entry in the Book of Shadows and membership in the demonic Brotherhood of the Thorn for over a hundred years and being known through out the entire Underworld as one of The Source's top assassins. Belthazor bested extremely powerful adversaries, both demonic and virtuous, but his final fate came at the hands of a human woman Emma, whose fiancé he had murdered. She struck him with Phoebe's power-stripping potion, which works as Cole suggested it might (and as Phoebe hoped it would), completely eradicating the demonic Belthazor, and leaving only a wholly human Cole Turner. We never see Belthazor appear again in any episode of Charmed, after Belthazor is vanquished in "Black As Cole". However, much later, Cole - no longer sane, and imbued with Avatar powers - creates an parallel alternate universe or alternative reality (even though he was warned by the Avatar leader Alpha: "You have no idea what you're getting into. Changing the past to create an alternate reality has unforeseen consequences, Cole. Even for you...".), where Phoebe and Piper never met their half-sister Paige and the Power of Three was not reconstituted. Once Cole casts his Avatar spell, and displaces the dual Cole/Belthazor in the alternative reality it creates, he is no longer an all-powerful Avatar. Instead, he is Cole with the powers of Belthazor, is subject to the same physical and magical vulnerabilities as Cole/Belthazor (while in the alternate reality his spell created, Cole is clearly subject to the physical and magical laws of that alternate reality), and he is working on acting out the role of the displaced Cole/Belthazor. Cole clearly is not acting the role of the alternate Cole/Belthazor very effectively, as the demoness Darla states to The Seer: "I think we should report this" (meaning to The Source), after Cole states: "I want Phoebe, understand me"? (Cole then angry pushes Darla away) and then says: "It's the only damn reason I went through all of this". Puzzled, The Seer then asks Cole: "Went through all what"? ( Cole walks away without replying). Having assumed the place of the alternate Cole/Belthazor (thus then being subject to the same physical and magical vulnerabilities as Cole/Belthazor), also results in Cole being vanquished by the Belthazor vanquishing potion, thrown at him by the alternate Phoebe. In this alternate world Cole never once turns into Belthazor. However, throughout the show Cole would often not use his Belthazor form, only in times of extreme anger, weakness, or when in need of added strength, so there is a good chance he could have. As he was subject to the same weaknesses as Belthazor, and had the same level of power as Belthezor in that reality, it is highly likely that Cole could have transformed into him, but chose not to/didn't feel the need too. Also as the series went on Charmed cut its expenses by showing demons in progressively more human forms, so out of budget concerns they may have opten not to show Cole as Belthazor. Category:Charmed (TV series) characters Category:Alter egos Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional half-demons Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters with telekinesis Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:2000 introductions